1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus and methods, used for communication between devices via a contact pad. More particularly, it relates to those apparatus and methods for transferring power and signals between devices using a contact pad and has an application to Universal Serial Bus (USB) connections.
2. Background Art
Many devices communicate with a USB connection. Generally, to operate properly, a cable must be plugged into each device via a USB-A, USB-B, Mini-A, or Mini-B plug. Power, ground, and data are then transferred between the two devices, which may be, by way of example, and not by way of limitation, a personal computer and a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA) that must be periodically connected to the computer to transfer data or other files.
Although work is being done on Wireless USB, it is not integrated into many devices. Reliability and range issues associated with this technology are still being resolved.
Another alternative is to find a cable that matches the ports on each device (A, B, mini-A, mini-B) and then physically plug in the cable into the appropriate socket on each device. This may require that a variety of cables be purchased and be readily available, may be inconvenient in terms of having to plug various cables into a socket in a location that is difficult to reach, and may cause a great deal of “cable clutter” in what could otherwise be a neat and attractive office configuration. A better approach is required.